Mi compañero Gay
by Ms. Dragneel Li
Summary: Rukia tiene problemas con la renta y es por eso que busca una compañera de piso, claro, nunca imaginó que quien tocara a su puerta fuera un hombre. Su celoso hermano mayor nunca iba a permitir que compartiere apartamento con un chico, pero ella no veía el problema, el sexy y llamativo hombre que había llamado a su puerta era gay.
1. Él es gay

**_Discleimer_**: Ichigo y compañía no me pertenece, yo solamente coloco a los personajes en situaciones embarazosas.

**Mi compañero Gay**

Rukia tiene problemas con la renta y es por eso que busca una compañera de piso, claro, nunca imaginó que quien tocara a su puerta fuera un hombre. Su celoso hermano mayor nunca iba a permitir que compartiere apartamento con un chico, pero ella no veía el problema, el sexy y llamativo hombre que había llamado a su puerta era gay.

_Rukia Kuchiki__— _pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Ichigo Kurosaki__"— _hablando por teléfono.

—

—

**Mi compañero Gay**

**Capítulo 1:** Él es gay

—

—

—Deberías pedirle dinero a tu hermano Byakuya— le aconsejó la chica al ver como la pelinegra apoyaba la cabeza contra el cristal de la mesa.

—Esa no es una opción, mi hermano me pediría regresar a casa inmediatamente— se quejó. Había salido de su casa con la intención de independizarse, no podía ahora ir y pedirle dinero a Byakuya, sería un golpe hacia su orgullo.

—Entonces está muy complicado— dijo la de ojos avellana. —Buscarte otro trabajo no es tampoco una opción, eso podría afectar la universidad— dijo pensativa, intentando buscar una manera en la cual ayudar a su amiga. —¿Por qué no buscas una compañera?— dijo dando un sorbo de su ice tea.

—¿Pero quién?— preguntó resignada. —Tú tienes de compañera a Orihime— se quejó.

—Te recuerdo que cuando me fui de casa para independizarme, alguien no quiso hacer lo mismo— su voz fue con tono acusador pero divertido.

—Lo sé, es mi culpa que mi mejor amiga se haya tenido que conseguir a otra compañera de apartamento.

Ambas pelinegras rieron. El sol brillaba en lo más alto de la ciudad, calentándola, era pleno verano, claro, ambas chicas no sabían lo que era aquello, pues estaban en el último año de su carreras y no había vacaciones que importaran.

—Recuerda que mañana a primera hora debes presentarte en la oficina del señor Ukitake— como si fuera poco, se había quedado sin empleo días atrás.

—La sola idea me emociona, poder trabajar con él sería un verdadero honor— le sonrió. —¿Y tú, como vas con tu jefe?— la sola mención de aquello hizo sonrojar fuertemente a la de ojos avellana.

—El señor Aizen es un hombre casado— le dijo sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

—Casado pero no castrado, a parte, he visto esas lascivas miradas que te dedica cuando he ido por ti— rio al ver como la morena se sonrojaba aún más. —Hasta parece que te desnuda con la mirada.

—Mejor vamos, tengo que irme a trabajar y estudiar para un examen de contabilidad— dijo nerviosa mientras tomaba su bolso y sacaba algo de dinero.

—A este paso, serás virgen por siempre, Momo.

—Mira quien habla, señorita— rio cuando Rukia rodó los ojos. —Estamos en las mismas condiciones.

—Pero yo no tengo un jefe que me desnuda con la mirada— le recordó.

—El señor Aizen no me mira así— protestó. —Tienes a Renji— le recordó.

—Renji vive bajo la sombra de mi hermano, nunca se atrevería ni siquiera a mirarme de manera lasciva— suspiró al tomar su bolso, imitando a la otra chica mientras ambas se ponían de pie. Estaban en un café al aire libre. —Es tan aburrido— se quejó.

—Pero es muy guapo— ambas empezaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

—Guapo y aburrido— seguía quejándose. —Si cuando lo besé casi me lanza al suelo, te digo, ese hombre o es gay o está enamorado de mi hermano— tomó las llaves de su bolso cuando se detuvieron frente su auto, un BMW último modelo, había sido el regalo de su hermano meses atrás cuando cumplió los 24 años.

—No creo que sea gay, quizás sienta mucho respeto hacia tu hermano.

—Fui yo quien lo provocó y el pobre se espantó como si hubiese profanado a una inocente virgen.

—¿Y no fue así?— le preguntó cuándo ambas estuvieron dentro del coche.

—Porque una mujer no tenga experiencia no la hace tonta— encendió el vehículo, mirando en el espejo retrovisor para salir del estacionamiento. —Yo no pienso seguir siendo virgen a los 24 años, Momo— le confesó.

—¿Por qué no? Yo estoy bien siéndolo— sonrió.

—Tengo necesidades, y muchas— continuó.

—¿No me digas que….

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron, guardando silencio por unos minutos.

—No, no he comprado algún juguete, pero créeme, sino consigo un tío que esté bueno, me compro uno y adiós virginidad— y aunque estaba roja por decir aquello, no importaba, tenía 24 años, apenas había tenido unos o tres besos, con Renji, un empleado de su hermano, un hombre que estaba buenísimo pero la ignoraba totalmente, no tenía ninguna experiencia sexual, el hecho de tener aquella edad y verse sola, inocente, la hacía hacerse preguntas sobre su apariencia. Era pequeña, pero pequeña de todos, tenía los pechos pequeños, no en exageración pero comparado con los de la compañera de apartamento de su mejor amiga, la morena estaba plana, era baja, incluso Momo era un poco más alta que ella, un hombro era un hombro no? Su cuerpo era menudo, delgada, cintura pequeña, caderas normales, lo único que sobre salía de su cuerpo era su pequeño y firme trasero, pero no era algo que le importara mucho.

—¿Ya te sacaste la loca idea de aumentarte el busto?— de un momento para otro, Rukia había empezado con una obsesión por su pechos, ellas eran mujeres de pechos promedios, no eran voluptuosas como otras, pero no tenían porqué envidiar, claro, Rukia parecía no entender aquello.

—No tengo dinero como para pagarme una operación— se lamentó al volver a poner el auto en marchar cuando la luz del semáforo cambió de color. —No me dirás que nunca has querido tener más pechos.

—Sí, pero no estamos hablando de mí.

—Haré lo que me aconsejaste, llamaré a unas conocidas para ver si no conocen a alguien que pudiese ayudarme, pondré un anuncio en internet también, sino, no me quedará de otra que pedirle ayuda a mi hermano.

**….000….**

El hombre miró la dirección anotada en el pedazo de papel, había visto el anuncio en internet, era justo lo que necesitaba, acababa de llegar a la ciudad apenas unas semanas atrás, el apartamento quedaba cerca de la cual sería su nueva universidad. Solamente le faltaba aquel semestre para terminar su carrera de medicina, a los 26 años estaba preparado para seguir los pasos de su padre, el dinero y posición económica de su familia había influenciado para que las puertas le fueran abiertas, pero el talento y conocimiento lo llevaba en la sangre.

Su madre le había pedido que fuera a la casa, pero se negaba, su progenitor no era la clase de padre que sabía darle privacidad a sus hijos, había estado todos aquellos años viviendo solo en el extranjero, no quería volver a meterse en casa, quería un apartamento y había pensado en comprar uno, pues tenía el dinero y recién su padre le había conseguido un puesto como practicante el hospital principal de la ciudad, hospital que pertenecía a su familia, pero aquel anuncio en internet había llamado su atención, era la ubicación perfecta, cerca del trabajo, de la universidad, era perfecto, el único problema; Ichigo Kurosaki no era gay, era bastante macho, le gustaban las mujeres, disfrutaba de ellas.

_—"¿Cuál es el problema?"— le había preguntado su mejor amigo cuando hablaron por celular. —"Solamente tienes que hacerte pasar por gay"— había reído el chico del otro lado de la línea. _

Lo peor, luego de escuchar aquello, había llamado a la chica que buscaba la compañera de piso, pidiendo una cita para evaluación.

—¡Voy!— un grito femenino se dejó escuchar del otro lado de la puerta cuando tocó y luego fue seguido por algo cayendo en el suelo, haciendo un molestoso sonido. —¡Un momento, por favor!— escuchó nuevamente el grito.

Arqueó una ceja, la voz de la mujer parecía agitada, como si estuviere corriendo o…mejor no pensar en otras posibilidades, no conocía a la dueña de tal voz.

—Lamento la demora— la puerta fue abierta repentinamente, el entrecejo del hombre se frunció al ver como la chica tenía polvo por toda la cara, algo color chocolate también en el rostro, el delantal lo llevaba manchado también por el polvo blanco. Harina, pues en la mano tenía un cuchillo. —Lo…— calló deteniendo la mano con la cual se dejaba un oscuro mechón de cabellos tras la oreja.

Se miraron por unos segundos, ella muy sorprendida al ver al hombre, su cuerpo era grande, musculoso pero no exagerado, los músculos necesarios, sus cabellos eran de un intenso y extraño color naranja y sus ojos chocolates, llameantes, profundos y oscuros, por unos segundos se quedó sin aire, el hombre era exageradamente guapo, y su altura, diablos, se sintió mucho más pequeña de lo que ya era. La miraba con curiosidad, pues el aspecto de la chica no era el mejor.

—¿Rukia Kuchiki?— quiso saber y su voz fue tan áspera y profunda que causó un estremecimiento en el menudo cuerpo de la pelinegra.

—S…í— balbuceó la mujer, sonrojándose instantáneamente.

—Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, habló conmigo por teléfono hacen dos días— pestañeó, confundida, no recordaba aquella ronca voz, pero sí, había hablado con un hombre con aquel nombre, un hombre gay.

—Kurosaki me dijo que era gay— fue todo lo que pudo decir y apenas aquellas palabras escaparon por sus labios, se sonrojó violentamente al ver como una torcida sonrisa cubría los labios masculinos.

—Efectivamente, ese soy yo— estiró su grande y varonil mano en forma de saludo.

—Yo…yo…— no supo que decir, avergonzada, estiró la mano luego de limpiarse con el delantal.

El hombre respiró profundamente, pues de repente un olor a quemado, desagradable inundó su olfato.

—¿Estás cocinando algo?— preguntó curioso, pues aquel olor provenía del interior del apartamento.

—¡No!— chilló la morena al oler el desagradable olor, era la tercera vez, corrió hacia el interior del apartamento, hasta la cocina. Abrió el horno y tosió cuando el manto de humo negro le dio en pleno rostro. —No otra vez— se lamentó al sacar el pollo del horno.

El hombre, con cuidado de no parecer muy curioso, entró tras la chica cuando la escuchó toser.

—Creo que tendré que comprar algo— sintió que los ojos se les llenaban de lágrimas, quería invitar a su mejor amiga a cenar, agradecerle por su nuevo trabajo, pero claro, casi todo lo que cocinaba terminaba quemado.

—¿Estás bien?— la profunda voz a su espaldas la hizo recordar que no estaba sola.

—Lo siento, discúlpame— se disculpó, limpiándose las lágrimas. —Mejor volvamos con lo del alquiler— dijo sonriendo. El hombre miraba el pollo sobre la estufa.

—Necesitas cocinarlo a fuego lento— le dijo, sorprendiendo a la chica. —También necesitas hacerles algunas ranuras para que no se quede crudo en el interior— la chica abrió la boca sin creerlo, pues no todos los días tenías a un hombre guapo diciéndote como asar un pollo. —Tiene salvación— le sonrió al acercarse para tomar el cuchillo que la chica había tenido cuando abrió la puerta y un tenedor. —Sí, nada que no tenga salvación— suspiró, resignada, sí, aquel guapo hombre que tenía ante sus ojos, era gay. El hombre miró hasta el fregadero, allí había un olla con harina y chocolate, parecía que la mujer intentaba hacer un mousse. El hombre rio cuando su mirada viajó sobre los ingredientes. —El mousse no lleva harina—

—¿Cómo sabes qué es eso que deseo hacer?— preguntó sorprendida.

—Por los ingredientes— le dijo dejando el tenedor y el cuchillo luego de terminar. —Puedes volver a colocarlo en el horno, solamente lo pones a fuego muy lento, sino, se quemará.

—Parece que sabes de cocina— la mirada brillante de la chica causó que la observara con desconfianza, aquellos grandes ojos violetas le dieron una mala espina. Tomó ambas manos del hombre luego de volver a dejar el pollo en el horno, emocionada. —¿Puedes ayudarme?—

—Et…

—Por favor, intento hacerle una cena a mi mejor amiga para agradecerle por mi nuevo trabajo, no sé porqué no me sale nada bien— sus labios formaron un mohín, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, nunca le negaban nada cuando ponía aquel rostro de cachorro abandonado. —La habitación es tuya solamente si me ayudas—

—Eso es chantaje— observó a la chica, aquello era chantaje, uno muy malo, pero necesitaba aquella localización, era la mejor tanto como para su trabajo y para la universidad. —No hago maravillas, enana— le sonrió entre dientes, la podría ayudar, seguramente ella sabía cocinar cosas menos complicadas.

—Que va, eres gay, seguramente sabes muchas cosas— dijo divertida

**….000….**

—¡Esto está delicioso!— decía una sorprendida Momo cuando probó el mousse de chocolate. —Todo estaba muy delicioso.

—Vez, y tú que tenías miedo de probar mi comida— se hizo la dolida.

—Gomen, Rukia— se disculpó la chica. —Pero no puedo creer que de un día para otro te hicieras una experta en la cocina— aquel comentario causó un sonrojo en la pelinegra, sonrojo el cual fue notado por la chica. —¿De verdad lo hiciste tú?

—Etto, bueno, me ayudó mi nuevo compañero de piso— dijo intentando sonar natural.

—¿El gay?— preguntó curiosa. —¿Lo aceptaste?— su amiga asintió. —¿Y que tal?

—¡Lo tienes que ver, Momo!— suspiró como quien acabara de disfrutar del más delicioso postre. —Todo músculos, un hombre buenísimo— dijo emocionada. —Está como para mojar bragas cuando te sonríe, tiene una sonrisa.

La morena miró a su amiga sorprendida, parecía que hablara de un hombre buenísimo, claro, la sonrisa y suspiros de la pelinegra se los confirmaban.

—Pero es gay, ya no me gusta esto, los mejores hombres son gay, carajo— se quejó. Ambas chicas suspiraron con resignación, aquello era cierto.

—Que desperdicio— dijo, quizás no lo demostraba o era mucho más tímida que Rukia, pero también tenía necesidades, 24 años, sola, soltera y virgen, la virginidad ya le estaba pesando. —¿Tendrá pareja?

—Espero que no, no hablamos de eso, no me gustaría escuchar a tan buen hombre gimiendo porqué se lo están cogiendo— dijo inflando las mejillas. —No lo mencionó, supongo que no la tiene.

**….000….**

—Es tu llave y el control remoto de la puerta que da acceso al garaje del edificio— Ichigo se acababa de terminar de mudar con ella luego de un día desde que hablaron.

—Gracias— le sonrió al tomar la llave. —Mañana termino de firmar el papeleo para el coche.

—Bueno, entonces, bienvenido, fresita— le regaló una sonrisa, sonrisa que llamó la atención del hombre frente a ella. No la había mirado bien hasta aquel entonces, Rukia era guapa, no, muy guapa, sus cabellos negros como la noche con destellos violetas, su rostro ovalado, adornado por grandes ojos violetas, pálidas mejillas y labios rosas.

—¿Fresita?— quiso saber mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—Sí, digo, te teñiste el cabello de un color muy llamativo y extraño.

El chico se llevó una mano tras la nuca, rascando, siempre era igual, pensaban que se teñía el cabello. —No exactamente— le dijo. —Lo heredé de mi madre, nunca me he teñido.

—L…lo…lo lamento, pensé que…

—No importa. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a tomar una ducha— la chica quedó boquiabierta cuando vio como el chico se quitaba la camisa ante su atenta mirada. Torso duro y marcado.

Vio como el hombre se alejaba por el pasillo hasta perderse de su mirada, que desperdicio, tan delicioso torso, cuerpo, boca, todo era un desperdicio. Suspiró frustrada, un hombre tan bueno como aquel no tenía que ser gay, era una lástima, pero, sí, Ichigo Kurosaki, su nuevo compañero de piso era gay.

**Continuará**

* * *

**La primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, no estoy segura como haya quedado..¿A Alguien le ha gustado?**


	2. Convivencia

**_Discleimer_**: Ichigo y compañía no me pertenece, yo solamente coloco a los personajes en situaciones embarazosas.

—

—

_Rukia Kuchiki— _pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Ichigo Kurosaki"— _hablando por teléfono.

—

—

**Mi compañero Gay**

**Capítulo 2:** Convivencia

—

—

Era sorprendente la confianza que había tomado con aquel hombre, no parecía que lo conociese solamente dos semanas atrás, parecía que lo hubiese conocido siempre, claro, seguramente era por su orientación sexual, sino, nunca lo vería con aquella confianza, todavía recordaba el incidente de días atrás, Ichigo había encontrado unas de sus bragas en el baño, casi se moría de la vergüenza.

_—Muchas gracias, eres mi salvador— le agradecía, Ichigo no solamente era bueno en la cocina, sino que también le había ayudado en un próximo examen de la universidad._

_—No hay de que— observó como el chico se ponía de pie, avergonzada, pues una hora atrás había recién llegado y sentado con ella en la sala para ayudarla, no había siquiera tomado una ducha o comido algo. —Tomaré una ducha y estaré en mi habitación, mañana presento un examen y quiero estudiar un poco— aquello solamente causó que ella se sonrojara de la vergüenza. Ichigo no iba a la universidad todos los días, solamente los sábados y lunes en la mañana, no era como ella. _

_Estiró los brazos para evitar que se les entumecieran, una hora sentado con Rukia en la alfombra, explicándole y aclarando las dudas que la chica tenía. Entró a su habitación en busca de una toalla, movió el cuello hacia los lados mientras se llevaba la mano tras este, estaba tenso debido al próximo examen, no había tenido mucho tiempo para estudiar sus anotaciones, aquello era un problemas, apenas le había echado el ojo un par de veces, y era que siempre que intentaba concentrarse, escuchaba a su enana compañera tirar algo, no sabía si ella sufría de nervios o alguna enfermedad, pero era obvio que algo alteraba a la mujer, pensaba el chico cuando abría la puerta del baño y disponía entrar. El apartamento solamente tenía un cuarto de baño, baño que ambos tenían que compartir. A penas se quitó la camisa y la dejó en el cesto de la ropa sucia, notó como sobre unas toallas habían unas pequeñas bragas._

_Una juguetona sonrisa cubrió los labios masculinos, su pequeña compañera de apartamento usaba coqueta ropa interior, pensó tras tomar la diminuta prenda, eran violetas con encaje negro_

_Se puso de pie rápidamente y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño a esperar al naranja, claro, no contaba con que al hacerlo encontraría que el hombre justamente en aquellos momentos salía del baño, con la toalla envolviendo su fuerte cintura, dejándola ver aquel perfecto y marcado torso, y entonces, la pelinegra sintió que se atragantaba con su propia saliva._

_—¿Enana?— la ronca y profunda voz del pelinaranja la obligó a mirarlo al rostro, a dejar de mirar aquel fuerte y perfecto torso antes que la saliva se le escapara y empezara a babear allí mismo._

_—Tienes una figura excelente— intentó bromear, pero aquello solamente ocasionó que el hombre frente a sus ojos arqueara unas de sus espesas cejas y una ladina sonrisa cubriese su boca._

_ —¿Nadie quiere a un hombre con quilos demás no?— bromeó, mirándola con un divertido brillo en sus ojos chocolates, la miró con total disimulo, deteniéndose en sus pálidas mejillas, en su boca rosada y luego recorriéndola hasta llegar a las caderas. Recordó la sexy prenda íntima. —¿Querías usar el baño?_

_—No, lo siento, solamente quería preguntarte si te gustaría comer pechugas._

_—¿No se te quemarán, no?— aquella mirada despreocupada no se apartaba de la chica, Rukia, sin duda pensaba que si aquel hombre no fuera gay fuese lo que ella siempre ha querido en el espécimen masculino._

_—Para tu información, hago unas deliciosas pechucas— y para su mala suerte, era cierto, pero era lo único bien que le quedaba._

_—Ya, ya, no te enojes, enana— la grande mano del hombre fue sobre la cabeza de la chica, despeinándola. —Entonces estaré ansioso por comer esas deliciosas pechugas— mas al decir aquello, la chica sintió que era un comentario indirecto, un comentario jocoso. —Estaré en mi habitación— le dijo. —Oye, enana— se detuvo al recordar las braguitas. —¿Me podrías decir donde compraste esas braguitas, están de lujos— sí, buscar el comportamiento de muchos gay a través de internet la había costado, no tenía nada en contra, pero diablos, el moría por una dulce y suave piel con olor a melocotón que tener un áspero y grotesco cuerpo. Iba a matar a su mejor amigo por aquel puto consejo, lo juraba._

_—¿Bragas?_

_—¿No son tuyas las braguitas de encaje en el baño?— aquel comentario bastó para ver como la chica se sonrojaba fuertemente, parece que aquel pequeño detalle se le había olvidado. —No te preocupes, son sexy, mujer._

Todavía recordaba aquello y le hacía sonrojar ligeramente, nunca quiso dejar su ropa interior donde aquel hombre la pudiese ver, los comentarios de Ichigo no eran burlones, pero aquella sonrisa que siempre adornaba su boca, era condenadamente sexy, provocadora, en más de una ocasión lo había visto concentrado frente a la laptop mientras tecleaba rápidamente algún trabajo universitario, aún no sabía lo que el chico estudiaba, pero si había notado que mientras estaba frente a la portátil, usaba lentes, según él, para no dañar su visión. Suspiró enojada cuando se puso en punta de pie frente a la lacena e intentaba tomar una lata de salchichas, desde la llegada de Ichigo, éste no tenía consideración con su estatura, colocaba las latas muy alto y ella apena podía alcanzarlas.

Llevaba nomas de cinco minutos apoyado contra la pared, los brazos cruzados bajo su fuerte pecho, su chocolate mirada sobre la menuda y delgada figura de la pelinegra. Vestía con unos shorts licras, una camiseta ancha, por alguna razón, la mayor parte del tiempo, Rukia usaba camiseta que no dejasen mostrar su figura, le era muy obvio notar que la chica no estaba satisfecha o segura con su figura, cosa la cual no entendía, había desviado la mirada no una, sino varias veces sobre la curva de su trasero, muchas mujeres quisieran tener aquella parte del cuerpo tan llamativa. Se movió rápidamente al ver como la chica intentaba tomar unas latas y al tirar, halaba dos, latas que iban justo sobre su cabeza.

—Cuidado— dijo el hombre, justo al aparar ambas latas, evitando que terminaran sobre la cabeza de la chica.

—¡Ichigo!— se sorprendió al escucharlo y al retroceder chocó contra el duro cuerpo de su compañero de apartamento.

—Tienes que tener más cuidado, enana— le reclamó al volver a dejar las latas en su lugar.

—Es tu culpa, fresita, no todos tenemos tu tamaño— se defendió a regañadientes.

—¿Qué hacías?— le preguntó al mirar el paquete de pechugas en el fregadero. ¿Pechugas nuevamente?

—Iba a empezar a cocinar.

—¿Otra vez pechugas?— la pregunta del hombre envió un leve sonrojo a sus mejillas, sabía a lo que se refería.

—Bueno…— dudó al separarse del pelinaranja, algo que había notado, Ichigo no solamente tenía buenos músculos, sino que los tenía duros.

—¿Es lo que menos posibilidades tiene de que se te queme no?— le preguntó mientras cruzaba los brazos bajo su pecho, observándola con algo de diversión.

—Por lo menos hago el intento— se defendió con indignación, mucho hacía, mientras vivió bajo el cuidado y protección de su hermano, nunca tuvo aquella necesidad, tenía personas que se encargaban de aquello.

—Te enojas mucho— no pudo evitar acercársele y tocarle la nariz. —Regresa eso al refrigerador, hoy tengo deseos de comer una deliciosa pizza con mucho queso derretido y peperoni.

**….000….**

—Entonces eres de las que no se preocupan por su figura— susurró el hombre al ver como la pelinegra tomaba otra porción de pizza, ambos estaban en la sala, sentados en la alfombra con la caja de pizza en la mesa de café.

Ichigo le resultaba de lo más agradable, sus comentarios, su conducta, todo en él era natural.

—No le doy importancia— mintió restándole importancia, claro que le daba, 24 años, sola, virgen, ya estaba empensando a creer que no era lo suficientemente atractiva para captar la atención de un hombre.

—Eso es bueno— le dijo antes de tomar la botella de cerveza y dar un sorbo, no había nada mejor que un sábado de pizza y cervezas.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo?— arqueó una ceja.

—Si es importante el cuidado de la figura, digo, hay muchos del ambiente que se cuidan inclusive más que una chica.

—¿Lo parezco?— por un momento Rukia lo miró sin pestañear, ahora que lo decía, Ichigo no parecía afeminado ni mucho menos, todo en el hombre podría pasar como heterosexual. —La figura es algo banal, si le gustarás a alguien que sea por la clase de persona que eres— claro, lo decía alguien quien siempre salió con mujeres de medidas perfectas, con el tiempo había aprendido que todo lo físico no era que le molestara, no, a Ichigo Kurosaki no podría molestarle una mujer con las carnes bien puestas y donde podría tocar, eso no le molestaba, lo que le molestaba eran los aires de grandeza que tenían muchas, eso definitivamente era un problema.

La pelinegra lo miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta, no creía que podría escuchar algo como aquello de algún hombre que no fuera su hermano, algo muy contradictorio, pues Byakuya tenía bastantes mujeres tras él, todas perfectas y con buenas curvas, sin embargo, su hermano seguía soltero, era muy cuidadoso en cuanto a sus relaciones, nunca haciendo escandalo o dando de qué hablar, sí, su hermano y ella eran diferentes, pues Rukia era explosiva, enérgica, pero responsable y dedicada como el mayor.

—Lo siento, pensaba que eras como los otros— el hombre la miraba con atención mientras la chica comía aquella porción de pizza. —¿Qué estudias?— no lo sabía, nunca habían hablado de eso, y aunque en varias ocasiones él la había ayudado en algo referente a la universidad, nunca le preguntó lo que él estudiaba.

—Deberías dejar de intentar compararme— rio entre dientes. —Cirugía pediátrica.

—Entonces te gustan los niños— vio como el hombre asentía antes de llevarse una porción de pizza a la boca, hipnotizada vio como comía, haciéndola tragar. ¿De verdad estaba tan mal? Sí, porque cada gesto del hombre la hacía imaginar cosas. —¿Puedo saber por qué escogiste esa carrera?— era mejor mantener su mente ocupada en las respuestas del hombre.

—Tengo dos hermanas, Karin y Yuzu, Yuzu siempre fue muy enferma, cuando tenía 9 años nos quedamos solos, nuestros padres estaban en una reunión importante, tenía 15 años, me ofrecí a cuidar de ambas, pero no pasó ni una hora en la cual Yuzu le dio un ataque de asma, había comido algo que le dio alergia, algo le sucedía que no la dejaba respirar— narró con la mirada ausente mientras nuevamente se llevaba la botella a los labios y daba un sorbo de cerveza. —No sabía qué hacer, estaba muy asustado y Karin lloraba, tuve que llamar a emergencia, allí la tuvieron que operar de emergencia, no podía respirar.

—¿Entonces tu hermana…?— sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando el hombre guardó silencio por unos minutos.

—No— negó. —Le tuvieron que extraer las amígdala, pero casi se moría en mis brazos, no supe que hacer cuando ella entró en ese estado, lo único que la salvó fue que no había dejado que siguiera el tiempo y llamé una ambulancia— suspiró. —Luego de eso, quise estudiar cirugía pediátrica, reconocer los síntomas de un niño cuando está enfermo.

—Estoy segura que serás un gran doctor— le dedicó una sonrisa. —Creo que te esfuerzas mucho, me he levantado en la madrugada para ir al baño, a veces he notado que tienes la luz encendida.

—Estoy en el último semestre, tengo mucho que estudiar aún— aquella sonrisa de la pelinegra, se veía sincera, cálida.

—¿En qué trabajas?

—Soy médico en entrenamiento en el hospital central— ella lo miró sorprendida, confundiéndolo.

—Pero acabas de llegar a la ciudad. ¿Cómo es que lograste empezar a trabajar allí?

—Bueno…— se llevó una mano al cabello, frotando. —Es una larga historia, otro día te la he de contar— el sólo hecho de recordar a su padre, le ponía los pelos de puntas, su progenitor tenía un pésimo comportamiento, estaba seguro que si Rukia sabría la relación que tiene con el dueño del lugar, no dudaría en ir a visitarlo, ya allí tendría problemas si se encontrara con su padre. —¿Por qué estudias leyes?— aquello lo sabía por las veces que la había ayudado.

—Mi hermano siempre me decía que defiendo a todos, supongo que eso ayudó— no era muy de tomar pero realmente lo necesitaba, tenía que tener la cabeza ocupada en otra cosa que no fuera el hombre a su lado. —Me gusta poder ayudar.

—Eres muy noble.

—E…gracias— un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. —¿Por qué no hacemos algo de chicas? Ya sabes, una noche de chicas— soltó de repente, casi haciendo que el pelinaranja escupiera el último trago de cerveza. —Me gustaría maquillarte y ver como te verías— automáticamente al escuchar aquello, Ichigo sintió como una vena en su frente empezaba a latir, de pequeño nunca tuvo la curiosidad por el maquillaje de su madre, ahora de hombre, tampoco lo tenía.

—Rukia— la ronca voz del hombre le obligó a mirarlo cuando se puso de pie, Ichigo tenía el semblante relajado y le dedicaba una sonrisa. —¿Sabes que hay dos tipos de homosexuales no?— su estómago se revolvió, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir. —Yo no soy de la clase que usan cosas de mujeres, me gusta ser hombre, tener….— buscar una palabra que no resultara tan íntima era algo a lo cual no estaba acostumbrado, él llamaba cada parte de su cuerpo por su nombre. —Me gusta tener lo que tengo entre las piernas— intentó sonar con delicadeza.

—Yo…— se sonrojó. —¿Entonces eres el activo?— la curiosidad en el tono de la morena le causó gracia, aquello no era tan fácil como pensaba, había pensado que con solamente decir que era gay ella no haría preguntas, pero equivocado estaba.

—Se le podrías llamar así— apoyó las manos en la alfombra para impulsarse y ponerse de pie junto a la chica. —Soy quien siempre llevará el control— con aquellas voz tan lenta, varonil y ronca, la pelinegra no podía imaginar que no fuera el dominante en alguna relación, estaba segura que Ichigo no era de los que se dejaban controlar, él controlaba.

**….000….**

—¿Todo bien con Ichigo?— le preguntaba Momo mientras dejaba una taza de té frente a su amiga, ésta acababa de llegar a su apartamento.

—Pues algo, no pensaba que fuese difícil tener un compañero gay— se quejó al tomar la taza y soplar.

—Todavía no asimilas que un hombre tan guapo sea gay— rió la chica.

—Es que es de locos, es como si de repente Renji me dijera que es gay, sería un desperdicio total— vaya frustración la que tenía.

—¿Aún no sabes si tiene pareja?— quiso saber, curiosa.

—No, lo único que sé es que es quien lleva el control, el sexo dominante.

—Pues cuando lo conocí me dio esa impresión, se veía muy mmmm…— la chica dudó, había conocido a Ichigo unos días atrás y justamente hubo pensado lo mismo que su mejor amiga, tan buenote y gay, un desperdicio. —Macho.

—Por lo menos es de los que dan y no reciben.

—Pero eso no quita que sea gay— rio Momo. —¿No han tenido algún momento?— la mirada de Rukia le dejó saber que no entendía a lo que se refería. —Si no han tenido algún momento jocoso por así decirlo. Hay muchos a los cuales las mujeres nos le son indiferentes. ¿No has pensado que Ichigo pudiese ser de esos?— le preguntó curiosa.

—Pues hasta el momento nada, solamente una sonrisa como para hacerte mojar las bragas, nunca he visto nada más— se lamentó tristemente, había observado al pelinaranja, buscando ver si encontraba alguna mirada, algo, pero nada.

—Entonces no es de esos. Míralo del lado bueno, no correrás peligro alguno.

—Sí, búrlate— suspiró.

—No lo tomes tan apecho, solamente no le des importancia— le aconsejó.

—¿Cómo la que no les da a tu jefe?— le dijo sonriendo y con una pequeña burla.

—Es un hombre casado, siempre se te olvida— no pudo evitar sonrojarse, llevaba un año trabajando como asistente de Sosuke Aizen, un hombre casado del cual estaba enamorada desde ocho meses atrás.

—Sí, sí, casado, eso no le impide mirarte, Momo, sino lo ves es porque no quieres, yo tú me dejaría llevar— le aconsejó.

**….000….**

Se desabotonó los primos tres botones de la blanca camisa cuando cerró la puerta a su espalda, se supone que aquel lunes era día libre, mas no fue así, luego de la universidad lo llamaron de emergencia, Unohara lo necesitaba urgente, tuvo que acudir de inmediato hasta aquella hora de la noche. Las 11:30 de la noche cuando dejó sus llaves en la pequeña mesa que estaba a pasos de la puerta, allí vio las llaves de Rukia, todo estaba oscuro, el lugar solamente era iluminado por la luz del exterior que se colaba a través de las cortinas.

Atendió una blanca toalla en el piso, era la primera vez que intentaría hacer aquello, esperaba que no doliera mucho, no era masoquista. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Momo le había dicho que era una locura, pero ella le restó importancia, le había pedido aquello a Orihime, claro, no le dijo para que lo usaría. Se quitó las bragas, dejándolas a un lado y se sentó sobre la toalla con las piernas separadas, tomó el pequeño espejo, acercándolo hasta su entrepierna.

—Espero que no duela— aquella era una parte muy sensible, depilarse con cera podría ser doloroso, pero Rukia Kuchiki no era ninguna cobarde, depilarse con cera caliente sería una prueba más para superar. Tomó las tijeras que estaba cerca de la cera mientras dejaba el pequeño espejo donde podría ver el interior de su entrepierna para así poder observar mientras se recortaba el vello púbico. —Voy bien— minutos después se miraba en el espejo antes de tomar la espátula y vertir una pequeña cantidad sobre el comienzo de su intimad, estaba algo caliente pero no como para lastimarla; ya luego seguiría por las áreas más sensible, dejó una pequeña tira de tela justo sobre su intimidad, según había leído podía esperar unos dos minutos y luego tirar hacia el lado que crecía el vello para que no se le irritara el lugar depilado.

Había ido a su habitación a buscar una toalla, se había quitado la camisa y zapatos, solamente llevaba los pantalones negros y la toalla en el hombro cuando tomó la perilla de la puerta y giró para abrirla. La pelinegra estaba a punto de tirar la pequeña tira de tela cuando la puerta fue abierta, sorprendiendo y ocasionando que tirara por el susto, acción que la obligó a gritar por el dolor.

El pelinaranja quedó estático en su lugar, los ojos abiertos y los labios en una perfecta línea; ante su s ojos tenía a una completamente desnuda Rukia, estaba sentada en el piso sobre una toalla, su oscura mirada recorrió los objetos que le rodeaba, cera caliente, dedujo el hombre, sus pálidas piernas separadas y en unas de sus manos agarraba una tira de tela. El sonrojo subió a las mejillas y cuerpo de la pelinegra, intentó cubrirse, mas al tirar de la toalla en la cual estaba sentada, el contenedor de la cela caliente le cayó en unas de sus piernas, cerró los ojos y tuvo deseos de llorar cuando sintió la cera sobre su pierna.

—¿Estás bien?— atravesó el espació que lo separaba de la chica, se inclinó hacia ella. —¿Rukia?— la llamó preocupado, pero cometió el error de dejar que su oscura mirada descendiera hasta su rostro y luego hasta los pálidos pechos los cuales la chica había intentado tapar con los brazos inútilmente.

—Quema— se quejó en un susurró, llamando la atención de Ichigo, pues el hombre quedó observando aquellas pequeñas montañas con montículos rosas. El pelinaranja levantó la mirada y para su buena suerte, descubrió que ella seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—Es mucha cera— sorprendiendo a la chica, introdujo sus fuertes brazos por su cuerpo, bajo su trasero, tras su espalda, y la tomó en brazos como si de un bebé se tratara. Caminó con ella hasta la tina donde abrió el grifo de agua caliente y la dejó allí, colocando su pierna justo bajo el chorro de agua, la cera estaba caliente, solamente necesitaba mantenerla en ese estado para que no se endureciese y pegara a la piel de la pelinegra.

Mientras el hombre estiraba su pie, no pudo evitar tocar la tersa piel de la chica, obligándola abrir los ojos y mirarlo.

—Necesitarás estar un tiempo en la tina, el agua caliente evitará que la cera se te pegue a la piel— su cuerpo se estremeció cuando ese par de ojos oscuros se encontraron con los de suyos, algo en su bajo vientre se agitó y de repente sintió que los pechos se les volvían pesados, algo que notó el pelinaranja, pues su mirada descendió y observó como aquellos picos rosas ahora tenían un color rosa más intenso. —Iré a mi habitación, tengo algo que ayudará con la irritación— se volvió a erguir, grande, alto, y Rukia se sintió aún más avergonzada, bajó la mirada, deseando que la tierra se abriese y la tragara, nunca había pasado una vergüenza como aquella.

El hombre tomó la toalla que se le había caído cuando tomó a la pelinegra en brazos y salió del cuarto de baño. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse se atrevió a mirar a su alrededor, dolida, pues si había guardado esperanzas que Ichigo pudiese tener inclinaciones hacia el sexo femenino, todo se acababa de ir al demonio, la había visto desnuda, bueno, ella se había cubierto su parte íntima con las manos en un acto desesperado, pero aún así, la había visto desnuda, caminado con ella en brazos, desnuda, dejado en la tina, desnuda, y no había visto nada lascivo en las facciones masculinas.

—Tsk!, vaya desperdicio— se quejó tomando un poco de agua en las manos y mojándose el rostro.

Se apoyó en la puerta cuando había salido del baño, la escena, Rukia desnuda, su piel pálida, cremosa, tersa, necesitó todo el auto control que tenía, la había observado, una mirada indiferente y reservaba, pero había visto aquellas perfectas curvas de sus pechos, no eran grandes, tenía una talla promedio, quizás una copa b, aquellos pechos eran adornados por unos pequeños pezones, provocando que su mirada se oscureciera aún más, pero cuando quiso seguir observando más de su cuerpo, ella había reaccionado, apenas pudo mirar vagamente el interior de su entrepiernas, una vista borrosa por los rápidos movimientos de la chica, movimientos que ocasionaron que toda la cera caliente se derramara en su pierna y tuviese que atravesar la distancia que lo separaba de ella y ayudarla. Luego tuvo el más delicioso panorama cuando la dejó en la tina y observó de cerca aquellos pechos, despertando un deseo de tomarlos entre sus grandes manos y masajear aquellos tiesos pezones.

Sacudió la cabeza, aturdido, no, Ichigo Kurosaki no era gay, nunca renunciaría a sentir el delicioso cuerpo femenino contra el suyo, nunca podría apartar los perversos pensamientos que tuvo cuando vio de cerca los bonitos y deliciosos pechos de la pelinegra.

—Demonios— susurró entre dientes. Era mejor ir a su habitación y buscar algo para la morena, la piel le quedaría roja e irritaba, mas al empezar a caminar, notó la dureza de su entrepierna, estaba excitado, lo sucedido en el cuarto de baño lo había excitado. —Que Dios me ayude— susurró, sí, necesitaría ayuda para no ver a Rukia e imaginarse sobre ella, devorando y acariciando cada pequeño trozo de su cuerpo.

** Continuará**

* * *

**De verdad me han dejado sorprendida, no esperaba que podría hacer algo que gustara de esta pareja, ahora me arrepiento de no haber escrito algo antes, es una pena. **

La historia no pretendo hacerla muy rápida en cuanto al IchiRuki, pero tampoco muy lenta, creo que iré por un ritmo normal con lo de que Ichigo es gay no puede saltar encima de Rukia, pero con mucha tensión en el ambiente y situaciones incomodas y hasta excitantes como la última, de eso se trata, volverlos locos, especialmente a Ichigo

Me pidieron que leyera una historia, prometo hacerlo durante la semana y más tardar la próxima, pues tengo otras tres historias más las cuales piden ser actualizadas. También alguien tiene una duda sobre el mejor amigo de Ichigo, todavía no voy a revelar quién es, aún no aparecerá pero prometo no hacer esperar tanto, en cuanto al dorama, nunca lo he visto, tengo mucho tiempo que no veo ninguno, ya sabes, falta de tiempo.

Cuando Rukia menciona que hay muchos del **ambiente** que se cuidan, se refiere a personas gay's, es un término que se usa por esta parte del mundo. Lo aclaro porque no sé si algunos se puedan confundir.

**Que os puedo decir? Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, la próxima vez que quiera escribir una sobre IchiRuki, no me contendré. Espero que les guste el capítulo y puedan dejar un lindo review para mi musa.**


	3. Voluntad de Acero

_**Discleimer**_: Ichigo y compañía no me pertenece, yo solamente coloco a los personajes en situaciones embarazosas.

—

—

_Rukia Kuchiki— _pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Ichigo Kurosaki"— _hablando por teléfono.

—

—

**Mi compañero Gay**

**Capítulo 3:** Voluntad de Acero

—

—

_—"¿De verdad lo hiciste?"— el pelinaranja rodó los ojos al escuchar la voz del otro hombre al otro lado de la línea._

_—No tenía otra opción, ya te lo he dicho— se defendió al salir del elevador._

_—"Bueno, bueno, espero que te puedas controlar, no te conviertas en un lobo hambriento"— escuchó el tono burlón del hombre. _

Bufó ante el recuerdo, desde lo sucedido en el cuarto de baño, no podía ver a Rukia con los mismos ojos, era algo imposible, apenas veía su rostro, su mirada chocolate se deslizaba por su cuerpo, recordando las curvas que habían bajo aquellas prendas. Entró al apartamento, todo estaba en silencio, Rukia le había dicho que aquel día se quedaría más tarde en el trabajo por petición de su jefe, ella era asistente en una importante empresa, según ella, su jefe era muy considerado. Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca, 5:00 p.m. tenía hambre, tomaría una rápida ducha y haría algo de comer.

_—Con esto será suficiente— le dijo luego de terminar de aplicarle algo de crema donde minutos atrás había estado la cera caliente._

_—Muchas gracias— agradeció la pelinegra. Le había sorprendido con la naturalidad e indiferencia con la cual Ichigo había manejado todo, ni siquiera la había mirado con diferencia, su mirada ni se hubo oscurecido ni mucho menos, solamente había tocado la puerta de su habitación y cuando ella le hubo indicado que pasara, él se había acercado y empezado a atender su pierna, aquella parte sonrosada que había afectado la cera caliente._

_—No hay de que— dejó la pierna de la chica sobre el colchón. —Solamente aplícate esto todos los días y no te quedará cicatriz alguna. Tienes que tener más cuidado con la cera caliente— escuchar aquello le causó un sonrojo a la morena, que vergüenza._

_—Era la primera vez que lo hacía— intentó sonar normal, que su voz no se escuchara avergonzada._

_—¿Depilarte con cera caliente?— su oscura mirada se encontró con la brillante de ella, Rukia sintió que nuevamente se sonrojaba violentamente. La morena asintió e Ichigo sonrió, aquella sonrisa que le provocaba suspirar._

_—Sí— asintió Rukia sin dejar de mirarlo. —¿Tú con qué lo haces?— vio como Ichigo alzaba una ceja, era obvio que con cera caliente no lo hacía._

_—Deberías probar hacerlo con láser— le aconsejó. —O buscar a alguien que sepa de la materia para ayudarte— esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa, sonrisa la cual la morena no supo definir._

_—Para hacerlo con láser necesitaría dinero, mi trabajo no sería suficiente y no deseo exponerme a manos de desconocidos y que me anden tocando a gusto— se llevó un dedo bajo la barbilla de manera pensativa. —¿Y si me ayudas?— el hombre la observó sorprendido, como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza._

_—Enana…— no pudo haber estado en situación más incómoda, Rukia seguramente estaba tomándole el pelo._

_—Por el susto que me diste no terminé y me dolió bastante al retirar la tira con tanta fuerza— se quejó. El hombre se separó un poco para que ella pudiere incorporarse en la cama._

_—No te puedo ayudar en eso, nunca lo he hecho y podría lastimarte— suspiró, aquel día había pasado por mucha tensión, encontrar a Rukia como la hubo encontrado, había sido peor que un detonante._

**….000….**

Apenas llegó a la sala se dejó caer en el mueble, estaba muerta, todos los músculos les dolían, nunca debió hacerle caso a Momo, ir al gimnasio luego del trabajo no era buena idea.

—Llegaste— la ronca voz de Ichigo la obligó a abrir los ojos, allí estaba el hombre, apenas con unos pantalones de algodón, con su fuerte torso desnudo y celular en manos.

—Estoy muerta— lloriqueó con rostro de dolor.

—¿Qué sucede?— le preguntó riendo, su chocolate mirada se detenía en el rostro de la chica, teniendo el rostro inclinado como lo tenía, podía ver la tentadora curva de su cuello.

—Me duele todo— se quejó, tenía demasiado tiempo que no ejercía así los músculos.

—¿Sexo salvaje?— sonrió con burla, los grandes ojos violetas le observaron con atención.

—Ya quisiera yo que fuese eso— el tono de la chica fue con decepción, decepción la cual Ichigo notó. —Estaba en el gimnasio, me duele todo.

—Mucho tiempo sin ejercitar músculos— la chica asintió, se sentó firmemente en el sillón. —Hice algo de comer, toma una ducha caliente para que se te relajen los músculos.

—¿Sucede algo?— soltó cuando vio que el hombre se ponía de pie con la clara intención de volver a su habitación.

—¿Algo?— frunció una ceja y regresó a verla, Rukia lo miraba atentamente.

—Sí, digo, creo que te acabas de molestar— la sonrisa que cubrió los labios del pelinaranja, envió una corriente caliente por todo su cuerpo, y era que desde la escena en el cuarto de baño, el mínimo gesto de aquel guapo hombre le dejaba la garganta seca.

—¿Sí?— preguntó divertido, tomando asiento nuevamente, sus instintos no tan homosexuales estaban aflorando más y más con cada día que pasaba bajo el mismo techo con Rukia, y era que la chica estaba cien por ciento segura que Ichigo era homosexual, solamente aquello podía confirmar cuando luego del incidente en el baño la había visto con unos minúsculos jeans, dejando ver sus largas y torneadas piernas, sí, quizás la ojivioleta era pequeña pero juraba que cualquier hombre ver aquel pequeño cuerpo en unos no tan largos pantalones cortos, tendría pensamientos lujuriosos. —Nada importante, solamente un mal día en el trabajo— no iba a mencionar a su padre, éste insistía en saber donde vivía, si sus padres supieran aquello, sería su fin. —Anda, ve a ducharte, si terminas rápido te haré un masaje terapéutico.

—¡Oh, Dios, eso suena genial!— emocionada se puso de pie y tomó su bolso, mas al hacerlo con tanta rapidez, este cayó al piso, derramando todo lo que contenía en su interior, entre esto, una bolsa de papel la cual llamó la atención de Ichigo cuando se hubo inclinado para ayudarla. Su corazón golpeó su pecho de manera violenta cuando Ichigó tomó la bolsa.

—¿Un regalo?— pues era una bolsa de regalo la cual contenía una pequeña nota. _Para: Rukia Kuchiki_, no tenía firma. —¿Un enamorado secreto?— preguntó curioso.

—¡Dame eso!— pero su voz salió en un ansioso y desesperado grito, causando el completo interés de Ichigo hacia la bolsa.

—Lo siento— se disculpó, sin embargo, la rapidez con la cual la morena tomó la bolsa, causó que esta callera, permitiendo que el contenido saliera de ella. Rukia quiso que la tierra se abriese en aquel momento, muerta de vergüenza, aquel sería el último intento de saber si Ichigo verdaderamente era homosexual, pero no pensaba que le iba a ocasionar tanta vergüenza, finalmente vio algo diferente en la mirada de Ichigo mientras observaba lo que ella había intentado esconder, estaba sorprendido, miró al piso y luego la miró al rostro, estaba sonrojada, su rostro caliente y empezaba a sudar. —Oh, entonces juegas con esas clases de juguetes— fue todo lo que dijo.

—¡No!— chilló. —¡Digo, sí, digo, no!— habló rápidamente, nerviosa, no le podía decir que en aquella cosa estaban sus últimas esperanzas de que él no fuese gay.

—¿No, sí?— el rostro de Rukia era todo un poema que le causó gracia, rio internamente.

—¡Tengo necesidades!— listo, ya lo había dicho, que peor cosa que aquello podría pasar. Ya el hombre la había sorprendido desnuda, intentando depilarse, ahora se le caía el bolso e Ichigo miraba aquel consolador el cual al principio pareció sorprenderle pero ahora se veía completamente relajado.

—Oh, entiendo— dijo tranquilamente. No, ella no quería escuchar aquello, quería escuchar un: "¿Compras esas cosas cuando yo lo tengo de carne y hueso?" Se sonrojó violentamente, sacudió la cabeza y dejó aquello nuevamente en su bolso, estaba delirando, aquello ya se estaba volviendo ridículo. —Pero quizás sea muy grande— y aquel comentario le causó un furioso sonrojo, aún peor del cual ya tenía, se sintió sonrojar desde la punta del pelo hasta los pies. ¿Él de verdad le había dicho aquello?

—¿Eso crees?— avergonzada, decidió seguirle la corriente, quizás podría sacar algo de aquella platica.

—Un consolador de ese tamaño puede lastimarte sino tienes lubricante— y Rukia se sintió desfallecer al escuchar aquello, aquella platica era mucho más de lo pensaba.

—Yo…— apresurada, se puso de pie. —Iré a ducharme— sin esperar repuesta, se marchó rápidamente, dejando a un sonriente Ichigo.

—Diablos— se irguió, sentía todo el cuerpo contraído, demasiada tensión, demasiados deseos de tomar a Rukia entre sus brazos y demostrarle que un pene de juguete nunca le daría lo que uno de verdad podía, miserable fuese.

**….000….**

Ya bajo el chorro de agua fría, podía pensar con más claridad, desde la llegada de Ichigo, solamente pasaba situaciones comprometedoras e incomodas pero excitantes, era algo que se colaba por sus venas, su sangre y llegaba a su interior; porqué tan jodidamente guapo hombre tenía que ser gay, ella podía sucumbir a él, dejarse hacer. Mientras pensaba, unas de sus manos se coló por su plano vientre, acariciando, justo hasta llegar al interior de su entrepierna.

—¿Qué hago?— se sorprendió, apartando su mano de aquella parte tan íntima de su cuerpo, por todos los cielos, se estaba volviendo una pervertida y todo era culpa de su inquilino, Ichigo había alborotado cada poro de su piel, aquello era ridículo, necesitaba controlarse, era maricón, por todos los cielos, a él le gustaba follar con hombres, con personas iguales que él, no le gustaba pasarla bien con chicas, diablos.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la regadera, se secó, no era fea, estaba segura, no tenía el cuerpo más voluptuoso o llamativo, pero fea no era. ¿Qué problemas tenían los hombres con las chicas bajas, cuerpos normales e inteligentes? Se preguntaba mientras se ponía las bragas y luego tomaba el gastado camisón, que más daba, Ichigo no era de esos, ya, al diablo con intentar ver si el hombre podría ser bisexual y también sentirse atraída hacia ella, al diablo con todo, en la noche usaría aquel juguete, el fin de semana iría a un strip club, si Momo quería morir virgen, era su problema, ella no, no podía esperar al que supuesto chico perfecto apareciere, podría tardar _años. _Tomó su corto cabello y se lo amarró en una pequeña coleta antes de salir del cuarto de baño e ir a la sala, allí estaba Ichigo, esperándola.

—Listo— dijo al sentarse a su lado.

—Acuéstate boca abajo— le pidió, ignorando el atuendo de la chica. ¿Tendría idea de lo sexi que se veía con aquel camisón color menta? Sus piernas, tersas y perfectas, la idea de tenerlas enrolladas en su fuerte cintura.

Rukia hizo lo pedido, quedando boca abajo en el mueble, dejando los pies sobre las piernas del pelinaranja quien empezó a masajear la pantorrilla. Desde su posición, pudo ver el perfecto trasero de la chica, el camisón dejaba ver mucho más de lo debido, pero Rukia no parecía estar preocupada y él solamente quedó allí. Estaba sorprendida, aquellas grande y ásperas manos apretaban los músculos juntos, haciéndola estremecer de puro gusto.

—¡Santos, fresita, de verdad sabes hacer esto!— rió entre dientes, aquellas palabras fueron acompañadas por un suave jadeo, confirmándole que estaba tocando los músculos justos.

—¿Puedes subirte un poco el camisón?— no lo tuvo que repetir dos veces, la pelinegra sin detenerse a pensar en la petición, deslizó el border del camisón hasta su cintura, dejando su trasero dispuesto ante la mirada profunda de Ichigo. —Mierda— susurró mientras respiraba por la boca, le había dicho un poco, no completo, solamente lo justo para masajear sus muslos en la parte de atrás.

—¿Dijiste algo?— preguntó preocupada, pues había jurado escuchar un susurro.

—No— aseguró Ichigo, Rukia estaba rompiendo cada parámetro, era hombre, la sangre bullía en sus venas rápidamente, no era idiota, había notado en la profunda mirada violeta las inocentes provocaciones, aquello estaba llegando a su límite y él solamente tomaría lo que le estaban ofreciendo tan desesperadamente. —Tus bragas es tan…— pero la pelinegra había llevado una mano a su trasero, apartándose las braguitas del trasero, pues dejaban una buena porción de los redondos globos de su trasero a la vista de Ichigo. —Sabes, sino fuera porque me ofrecí a darte el masaje, pensaría que intentas seducirme— listo, lo había dicho, justo lo que había pensado en el momento que ella se levantó el camisón.

—¡Oh Dios!— rápidamente apartó el chico, reparando en lo que acababa de hacer, no, aquella ya no era su intención, lo había hecho de manera inconsciente, no queriendo. —Lo siento, Ichigo, no es eso— habló apresuradamente. —Gracias por tu ayuda— y nuevamente se iba de allí sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al pelinaranja.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando por la boca y cerró los ojos. Incómodo, así se sentía, necesitaba una ducha fría, muy fría, su entrepierna había reaccionado ante la coqueta curva de Rukia, era exquisita, piel pálida, aquellas bragas naranjas solamente resaltaban contra su piel. Un delicioso y apetitoso trasero, sí, una ducha fría era lo que necesita, pensó al sentir aquella punzada de entre sus piernas.

**….000….**

—Rukia, no estás escuchando— le reclamó Momo al ver lo ausente que se encontraba su mejor amiga.

—Lo siento— se disculpó. —Mi hermano me llamó, como no puede venir, enviará a Renji para asegurarse que esté bien— bufó, Byakuya era muy desconfiado, el simple hecho que ella estuviere viviendo sola era casualidad y milagro, si fuera por el mayor de los Kuchiki, Rukia nunca dejaría la protección de la familia.

—No me digas que estás planeando tener un rápido encuentro con Renji….— dudó.

—Claro que no, Renji es demasiado aburrido.

—Su lealtad a tu hermano lo hace aburrido— rio la morena. Ambas rieron.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a algún club, pasarla bien, luego de una semana de trabajo y estudios, lo necesitamos— suspiró.

—Sí, y buscar chicos— Rukia observó a la de ojos avellanas como si de una desconocida se tratara. —¿Piensas que solamente tú tienes necesidades?— preguntó sonriendo.

—Buenas noches, señoritas— ambas chicas desviaron la mirada cuando Ichigo se acercó hasta el refrigerador y sacaba una pequeña botella de agua.

—Buenas noches, Ichigo— saludó una sonriente Momo. —¿Tienes algo que hacer?— Rukia la miró, suplicándole un_ no_ con la mirada. —Rukia y yo vamos a la disco, pensé que sería bueno que nos acompañara— ignoró la súplica silenciosa de su amiga, y cuando ésta quiso patearla bajo la mesa, ella esquivó el golpe y le sacó la lengua. —Digo, sino tienes nada que hacer.

Miró a ambas morenas, cabellos cortos, figuras frágiles y pequeñas, sin embargo, eran preciosas, cada una con físico único. Momo tenía unos grandes ojos avellanas, mientras que Rukia unos profundos ojos violetas los cuales le perturbaban cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban.

—Supongo que dos chicas andando solas no es bueno— dijo luego de dar un sorbo de la botella. —Puedo acompañarlas.

Ambas chicas se miraron emocionadas, sería la primera vez que saldrían con Ichigo. Unos toques en la puerta, obligaron a Rukia a alejarse e ir a abrir, al hacerlo, un chico de cabellos canos, ojos profundos de color verde, y diablos. ¿Todos los hombres que tocaban su puerta tenían que estar buenos y ser más altos que ella? Se preguntó cuando su mirada se encontró con la del chico, éste tenía el entrecejo fruncido, la mirada de manera intensa, provocándole un leve sonrojo.

—Buenas noches— saludó el recién llegado. Miró sobre sus hombros, estaba seguro que aquella era la dirección que le había dado Ichigo. La voz del chico fue un susurro frío, lento y sedoso.

—B…buenas noches— saludó ella.

—¿Ichigo Kurosaki vive aquí?— preguntó desconfiado. Ichigo no le había dicho que vivía con alguna chica, ese hijo de perra ya tenía una amiguita.

Curioso, el pelinaranja se acercó tras Rukia, mirando sobre la negra cabellera y encontrándose con la mirada verde de Toshiro. ¿Qué hacía su mejor amigo allí? Diablos.

—Toshiro— dijo Ichigo, ganándose una fría mirada del peliblanco.

—Pasa, por favor— la pelinegra se echó hacia un lado, permitiéndole pasar al recién llegado. Rukia vio como ambos hombres compartieron un apretón de mano y unas palmadas en la espalda. ¿Acaso ese era la pareja de Ichigo? —No sabía que tu novio vendría— las palabras salieron por los labios de la pelinegra sin poder detenerlas.

El recién llegado abrió lo ojos grandemente al entender lo recién dicho por aquella pelinegra y luego, observó con odio profundo a su mejor amigo, mataría a Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Continuará**

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza, de verdad, tardé porque una amiga me dijo que esta historia se parece a una que leyó en otro fandom, no sabía si seguir esta, pero quiero que sepan, no hago adaptaciones, todo lo que subo es original y mío, pensado por esta cabeza, de hecho, tengo tiempo sin leer nada en esta página, solamente leo mis novelas y libros comprados, nada de aquí, así que si la historia se les hace familiar, es pura considencia, no porque esté haciendo una adaptación y mucho menos un plagio, por el cual ninguna autora debe pasar, me disculpo por la tardanza, espero que haya valido la pena y que el capitulo sea la recompensa por la espera. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, son hermosos, de verdad.


End file.
